


a New Overboss

by theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Ficlet, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Minutemen, Multi, Nuka-World Amusement Park (Fallout), Nuka-World DLC, Set after the Nuclear Option, Sole is already the General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs/pseuds/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs
Summary: Preston hears about a possible new enemy. He just doesn't expect it to be the General.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	a New Overboss

**Author's Note:**

> it has probably been done, but i'mma do it anyways.

Preston first laughs because that’s crazy! Seriously? How fucking bad ass. Even he knows how to appreciate good skills. Well good luck to whoever they are. Nuka World will be hell to conquer. Even the Minutemen couldn’t help the traders back in its heyday. He didn’t even tell Sole about it because it was a lost cause. Maybe they can do it if they had bigger numbers. After all, they still had the Brotherhood to worry about.

Preston shakes off the news.

Then, practically days later, the scouts, traders and provisioners all report growing activity from the Nuka World, Preston begins to take things seriously. Can’t have them starting to run around the Commonwealth. Need to report to the General. This was becoming a serious issue. Where the fuck was the General anyway? Haven’t seen no hide nor hair in weeks.

Then an attack against a settlement or an occupation of one of the possible settlements Preston had eyes on happens. Quick, ruthless and precise. Construction done in just days. Unlike most raider outposts this one seems heavily fortified and almost entirely self sufficient. Settlements around begin asking for help against attacks.

Where the goddamned hell is the General?

No one knows. Her last companion cant really say, guilt and worry in their faces. (Unless it was Dogmeat, who’s just wandering about aimlessly, lonely and missing Sole.)

Then the scout reports, “Sir, the General had been seen during the invasion. They seemed to be… in the front lines.”

Preston dismisses the scout. No way. There was simply no way a person so selfless and loving (even if sometimes downright crazy and ruthless) as his General would turn their back to the Commonwealth and undo all the good they’ve done.

Preston leads the counterattack himself, unable to wait for his General any longer. It is almost useless and impenetrable. But he’s seen enough to know the handiwork and meticulousness of it all. He didn’t want to believe what he’d heard the first time the news came back to him. He was here to prove them wrong but now there was no denying it.

The Overboss _**was**_ Sole.

Of course goddammit. Who else could survive that fucking sadistic maze? Who else could be so charismatic and powerful enough to keep the entire three raider gangs from boiling over into a massacre?

Preston goes back home, weary and heartbroken, to where he knows Sole can find him. Because he knows Sole. They always come back home.

Sole does come back, in a few days, looking not entirely so different, no worse than wear. A man with an eye patch stands back behind her warily, seemingly confused and also upset. No one bothers to talk to him either. Maybe not yet so welcome. He is virtually an unknown.

There was enough tension and jealousy within their ranks as Sole’s closest companion and partners. No one is truly ever welcome. Besides Valentine, Codsworth, Dogmeat or Deacon, perhaps.

For all of them, meeting Sole is one of the greatest days in their lives. Sole brought back meaning to their lives, giving them nobler causes. All of them would die for Sole, no questions asked. But by the end of the day their main concern was only if the other will be good enough to have Sole’s back. Sole isn’t a bad judge of character (most of the time) so they try to be at least not be hostile to the new guy. All of them had been new to group, once upon a time.

Everyone crowds on Sole, without much question of where they had been and what have they been doing, so happy and excited to see them alive and well. Preston hangs back. Everyone else is offering their company. Ready to go with Sole and do whatever they might need. Dogmeat is happiest of them all.

Sole is more or less alone when Preston makes a move toward them. Sole is giving Dogmeat loving attention, looking just like a person who had not just sentenced the entire Commonwealth to death. They look carefree, even.

The patch eyed man remains nearby, scoping the area with an alert glint in his eye, a scowl on his face. Preston ignores him. He knows who he was. Porter Gage. It is Sole he wants to talk to.

They finally notice him and smile so lovingly.

“Preston! No settlement quests for now, I hope! Just got back after all.” They chuckle to themselves.

But instead Preston, face grave and voice all steel. “What do you want? Did you really think I wouldn’t find out about what you were doing?”

**Author's Note:**

> already posted this on Tumblr when I thought, hey I could post this on Ao3 too.
> 
> (I mean, that news spread around the Commonwealth about some lucky hotshot becoming the new Overboss was just so fast. I didn't even leave Nuka-World the entire time until Shank had me do a raiding. Then I missed my boyfriends and girlfriends and one good boi then I got attacked by Preston like this. Sticks and stones may break my bones yada yada yada. I was so offended and hurt lol. I was planning to fuck the raider gangs in the first place. I came back to dismiss Gage into the new and only raider outpost I made (which btw was the Croup Manor and wasn't even a settlement yet) and leave him there forever so I know he was still alive. I had a soft spot for him. I went back to get Piper because I knew she’d get a kick out of the whole liberating the slaves thing and write a great story about it too. But goddamn Preston. Way to pull back your punches, there. _That’s enough out of you, Garvey._ This is why you never became bae to me in any of my playthrough lol.)


End file.
